Burned & Frozen
by A. J. F. Link
Summary: Every individual has their own burdens that he or she must deal with in his or her lifetime. Some are simple or insignificant to the entirety of his or her life. Others are of great significance and have a large impact on the person's life. However, the greatness of the burden that weighs upon Flamorin can only be understood by a person who has an equal burden. That person is Elsa.
1. Chapter 1: Enigmatic Flames

Burned & Frozen

A. J. F. Link

* * *

**Disclaiming Notification: Frozen is owned by Disney, not by me in any manner. The original plotline, storyline, characters, and development belong to Disney. Plagiarism of the original story of Frozen without Disney's permission is a violation of the U.S. Copyright Act, especially in cases of unauthorized personal profit without being granted permission from the Disney. Plagiarism of this self-created version of Frozen is a violation of the rules and guidelines of this website.**

**Reader's Notification: All hateful and/or rude comments and/or character pairings suggestions (especially harem, homosexual, and bisexual pairings) will be _fully_ disregarded by the author. Chapters may be edited and/or updated to correct grammatical errors and mistakes if needed.  
**

* * *

Flamorin's current age compared to flashbacks: 16 years old.

Chapter I: Enigmatic Flames [Flashback: Approximately 6 Years Ago]

"Mom! Dad! Look at what I can do!" I shout while unknowingly disrupting mom's conversation with dad in their bedroom running up to them with hyperactive excitement. This is my third attempt at showing them a neat ability that I accidentally discovered on my own. However, every time I attempted to demonstrate it in front of them, I was too nervous to successfully do it. I am sure that I got it down this time.

"Can do what, Flamorin?" my dad asks with an interested yet fatherly amused tone. My mom has a slight smile upon her lips as she looks at me.

"Watch!" I cup my right hand and try to focus the flow of energy that seems to naturally course throughout my body into the palm of my hand. The only thing that seems to happen is the air around my hand becomes distorted like the effect a fire creates with the air surrounding it.

My dad sighs with frustration. "Son, have you learned nothing from the story The Boy Who Cried Wolf?" Even though I am only ten years old, I knew what my father was implying.

"You think that I'm _lying_?!" I feel my anger spike and flare within me. Heat starts to radiate and distort the air surrounding my entire body, yet mom and dad do not seem to notice.

Mom, being concerned if I have some ailment, places the back of her hand on my forehead for less than a second before she very quickly takes it away. "Ronald! Bring the doctor here quickly! Poor Flamorin is burning up!"

"Mom! I'm not sick!" The output of radiation surrounding my body seems to only increase and become more violent.

"Honey, you don't know that!" Mom says trying to assure me that I am not feeling well. Ironically, for her, I feel completely fine; in fact, this feels completely normal.

"Flamorin, listen to your mother. You shouldn't be making excuses for yourself when you're sick."

"I'm not sick! I'm not LYING!" An inferno erupts around my body, yet leaving me completely unharmed, as my anger seems to force the rapid output of energy being created out of me forcefully. The wooden floor around me ignites into flames. This causes my mother to yelp and jump away from me and my father to take a few steps backwards and mutter some very uncivil words.

"F-Flamorin! I-is this what y-your w-were trying to show u-us?" Dad asks with a look of awe but mostly fear for me.

"Yes!" For some reason, my father's realization of what I have been attempting to do calmed me down. As I begin to calm down, the enigmatic flames that appeared around me dissipated out of existence and the heat radiating from my body cooled down to a temperature that is slightly above the normal body temperature of a person. All the other spontaneously ignited flames extinguish themselves. This puts mom and dad at ease.

"Flamorin, honey!" Mom walks up to me giving me a gentle, motherly hug. "Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?"

"I-I was afraid that you'd get mad or yell at me." Tears begin to form in my eyes.

"We'd _never_ do that, dear!"

Mom gives dad a panic look. "Ronald! We need the doctor _now_!"

"Heather, I don't think this is something that a doctor can help us with."

"Wh—"

"Think about it, Heather. This ability that our son possesses is considered neither common nor normal. In addition, if word of Flamorin's leaks out to the people of Weselton, the revelation may arouse hysteria. Our best option is to bring him to Father Bart. If anyone knows something about Flamorin's ability, he would be the most likely person." Though my father was just as worried about me as my mother, he does not let it seem as obvious as my mother.

Mom looks at me then looks back at dad. She gives an irritated sigh. "Fine. We'll take Flamorin to Father Bart." A small smile developed on my mother's face. "I do not think I've seen him since Flamorin's baptism."

Father Bart is a priest; however, his primary task is being the official Keeper of the Royal Achieves. Why has Father Bart not seen me since I was baptized, which was when I was three years old? Well, several days after having baptized me, Father Bart was relocated to the church in Arendelle, which is approximately 29 kilometers northwest of Weselton, for five years before being sent back to the church in Weselton. To complicate matters more, Father Bart is designated as the substitutionary priest for the church. This means that he only does the service when the main priest is unable to preform it for some reason.

"Well, I can tell you this," dad stated, "he has not changed much since then. Now, Let's get going."

Mom grabs my hand and dad leads the way out of their bedroom making a right down a long hallway until dad halts in front of a large wooden door with a steel knocker on it. Dad knocks three times with the metal knocker and takes two steps backwards while mom and I stand behind dad. After a couple of seconds an opening in the door opens revealing only the occupant's eyes.

"WHAT IS IT NOW CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I—King Ronald and Queen Heather! My apologies! I thought that you were, um, somebody else. Please forgive me!"

"It's alright Father Bart. Was that duke pestering you, again?"

"Yes! Yes! The old fool keeps spouting on about wanting to see some very old records of the construction plans for Weselton. And I kept telling him 'You need the permission from the King and Queen.' However that is not why your not here; is it?"

"No, Father." Dad suddenly becomes very hesitant. "It's…may we come inside to talk?"

"Certainly! Just wait a moment." The viewing slit closes and the sound of a ridiculous number of locks can be heard being unlocked and a wooden creak is heard as the door opens and swings open outward. A man wearing a brown monk-like robe emerges. The man is slightly taller than dad and completely bold with decently long, mahogany-brown beard. However, the most striking physical trait that he possesses is the color of his irises, which are a deep emerald-green.

"Please come inside," Father Bart says in a low volume gesturing for us to enter. Upon entering, my vision is struck with a very large room filled with several rows of bookcases with countless books and scrolls, yet there are still bookshelves that are empty. "Now, what can I help you with, your majesty?"

"Well, it's not me. It's my son, Flamorin." Father Bart looked at dad with a confused gaze before looking at me with the same expression.

"It would be easier for us to explain if Flamorin demonstrates it to you. Show him Flamorin."

I simply hide behind my mother fearing what the man's reaction will be if I show him.

Mom gives me a soft nudge forward. "It's okay, Flamorin. Show Father Bart."

I nod to my mother and cup my hand upward and concentrate on the energy flowing in my body to form a small flame in my hand. The flame appears this time, burning in the palm of my hand yet by no means bringing any pain or harm to me. In contrast, the flame feels pleasant and comforting.

The priest jumps back with wide eyes and the pigment of his skin turns slightly pales. "A-Another one?!"

"Wait you have seen this before?!" I exclaimed with the thrill and shock of the revelation that there is another person like me.

"Y-Yes, Prince Flamorin; however, it was _ice_, not fire."

"Father," mom spoke up in a hopeful yet fearful voice, "is there any way to cure our son from…whatever this is?"

The priest gives a guttural chuckle to my mother's question. "No, No, Queen Heather, it is not an ailment. Believe it or not this is actually completely natural, yet _extremely_ rare. However, I think that it is safe for me to tell you that the firstborn daughter of the king and queen of Arendelle, who, if my memory serves me correctly, is the same age as you, Flamorin. She can do the same things as you, only with ice instead of fire."

My heart is pounding faster racing with anxiety. I _need_ to know who this girl is. "Father, who is she?"

Father Bart gave me a warm smile. "Her name is Princess Elsa."


	2. Chapter 2: The Elementals

Burned & Frozen

A. J. F. Link

* * *

**Disclaiming Notification: Frozen is owned by Disney, not by me in any manner. The original plotline, storyline, characters, and development belong to Disney. Plagiarism of the original story of Frozen without Disney's permission is a violation of the U.S. Copyright Act, especially in cases of unauthorized personal profit without being granted permission from the Disney. Plagiarism of this self-created version of Frozen is a violation of the rules and guidelines of this website.**

**Reader's Notification: All hateful and/or rude comments and/or character pairings suggestions (especially harem, homosexual, and bisexual pairings) will be _fully_ disregarded by the author. Chapters may be edited and/or updated to correct grammatical errors and mistakes if needed.**

* * *

Flamorin's current age compared to flashbacks: 16 years old.

Chapter II: The Elementals [Flashback: From Approximately 6 Years to Less Than 1 Year Ago]

Father Bart did find information on my fire-ability in an ancient tome called The Elementals; however, the author's real name is never given. A pseudonymous name of Deacon X is given instead of an actual name. According to the tome, my igneous ability is the result of, theoretically, an extremely rare hereditary attribute that a child is born possessing. A person born with this ability is known as an _elemental_.

An elemental is born with one of four possible abilities (or elements): fire, ice, lightning, or wood. Coincidentally, the element that an elemental possesses is, in a sense, symbolically shown in two physical characteristics: the color of person's hair _and_ the color of his or her irises. Fire elementals possess ash-black hair and deep ruby-red irises. Ice elementals possess platinum blonde hair and sapphire-azure blue irises. Lightning elementals possess lightning-yellow hair and citrine-yellow irises. Wood elementals possess mahogany-brown hair and emerald-green irises. All elementals have these physical attributes, respectively, without exceptions; however, _not_ all people who have these physical attributes are necessarily an elemental.

Contrary to stereotypical belief, powers of an elemental are _not _unlimited. The amount of his or her respective element that he or she is capable of accessing without taxing physical strain depends on very basic factors. The more practice and self-control that he or she has with his or her powers results in the elemental being able to use his or her powers for longer durations and is able to summon more intensity with his or her element.

The level of control that an elemental has depends upon the elemental's self-control of violent emotions (such as rage, fear, anxiety, and trauma) and practice with his or her element in terms of manipulation. The tome gives the theorization that love (or pure and selfless emotions) is the key to manipulating one's element. However, if the elemental lacks control over his or her element and he or she experiences a high intensity of a negative emotion, he or she will go into what is referred to, in the tome, as the _primal state_.

Theoretically, the primal state is a mode that arises when an elemental experiences an extremely large amount of negative emotion or combination of negative emotions. Before the primal state is emotionally reached, the elemental is shrouded in a _power aura_. Fire elementals will have heat surrounding and radiating from his or her body. Ice elementals will freeze the air surrounding them and turn any nearby water into ice. Lightning elementals will be shrouded in visible electric and shock anyone nearby or any electrically conductive objects. Wood elementals cause any wood nearby, except ironwood, to turn into dense ironwood.

In the primal state, the elemental's power aura will turn into what is referred to as an _elemental armor_. This is where, unfortunately, most elementals have been accused falsely of black magic, taboo, and sorcery. Elemental armor fits none of these accusations. Unfortunately, data on the elemental armor is very scattered due to it being subjective in what form it takes and the characteristics and capabilities vary from one elemental to another. The form that elemental armor takes is called an _elemental armor shroud_.

There are three different kinds of elemental armor shrouds. Knight armor shrouds form for elementals whose cause of going into a primal state is mostly defensive emotionally, yet yielding the possibility of being highly offensive. The armor shroud provides protection for the elemental's entire body in a fashion that is more protective than any metal armor used by any knight; however, it is the weakest in terms of agility compared to the other three shrouds. The elemental's agility with the elemental shroud armor is the same as he or she normally is. Garment armor shrouds form for elementals whose cause of going into a primal state is out of fear and desperation for freedom from hardships of some form. The armor shroud allows the elemental to be twice as agile as he or she normally is and provides slightly more control over his or her element; however, compared to the other three shrouds, it is considered the weakest in terms of providing protection to the elemental. Theoretically, it is possible it is possible to control these two forms of the primal state and wield them without being activated by the elemental's own emotions going haywire.

The third, which rarely occurs, is known as the _phantom armor shroud_. Phantom armor shrouds form for elementals whose loved and most precious one is harmed in a subjectively brutal fashion or gravely fears harm or death will befall upon him or her. The element control, agility, and strength become heightened to levels considered inhuman and demonic, even by standards of an elemental. The elemental in this primal state will not lay a finger upon the one that he or she loves; however, if anyone else or anything else is seen as a threat or obstacle to his or her loved one, the elemental will assault it or him or her with lack of regret or mercy, regardless if the person is a true friend or foe. This extreme lack of mental self-control is why this form is sometimes referred to as the _demonic-mode shroud_.

After finding this highly important information pertaining to my powers in the ancient tome, my parents had me instructed by Father Bart in meditation exercises, self-control exercises, and moderation and coaching of my igneous powers. Also, a monk named Brother Samuel Caster taught me academic-oriented knowledge. In addition, the Champion of Weselton, Sir Thomas Longfield, instructed me in swordplay. The Champion told me that a greatsword would suffice in building my physical strength, making me a more 'combat-worthy prince,' and make me less dependent upon the reliance of the royal guards of Weselton to protect me. On top of all this, my parents instructed me in proper mannerisms, rhetoric, and politics. The latter of the four is the one that I found, and still find, to be highly unappealing.

Yes, I know that I am supposed to be the heir of the throne of Weselton. However, in my finite persona, I am a maverick. In truth, I wish that I was a champion like Sir Thomas Longfield instead of a prince. My philosophy is that those who rule those who serve them should be the ones to fight and defend them, not constantly ordering them or constantly fearing a possible rebellion.

My heart desperately yearns to meet Princess Elsa with joyful excitement. When we meet for the first time, I know by unfaltering inclination that the day will be forever imprinted within my mind and possibly her own.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Princess Elsa

Burned & Frozen

A. J. F. Link

* * *

**Disclaiming Notification: Frozen is owned by Disney, not by me in any manner. The original plotline, storyline, characters, and development belong to Disney. Plagiarism of the original story of Frozen without Disney's permission is a violation of the U.S. Copyright Act, especially in cases of unauthorized personal profit without being granted permission from the Disney. Plagiarism of this self-created version of Frozen is a violation of the rules and guidelines of this website.**

**Reader's Notification: All hateful and/or rude comments and/or character pairings suggestions (especially harem, homosexual, and bisexual pairings) will be _fully_ disregarded by the author. Chapters may be edited and/or updated to correct grammatical errors and mistakes if needed.**

* * *

Chapter III: Meeting Princess Elsa

When my mother and father (more commonly referred to as King Ronald and Queen Heather) heard from Father Bart that Princess Elsa (the firstborn daughter of the king and queen of Arendelle) had ice powers, which are similar to my igneous powers in their nature, they visited King Agdar and Queen Idun of Arendelle as soon as possible. Both Elsa's parents and my parents concluded that in order for us to meet without drawing significant suspicion towards them is to _fully_ establish a trading partnership between the two cities. Supposedly, _both _Elsa's parents and my parents fear that we may be end up becoming the destruction of Arendelle and Weselton. Since we are the only ones known to have these abilities that make us elementals, our parents thought that the trading partnership between Arendelle and Weselton would be a brilliant way of 'secretly' encouraging a close relationship between Elsa and me. Thus, furthering the ties between Arendelle and Weselton.

Today is the same day that I am going to meet Princess Elsa for the first time as soon as the royal transportation ship lands at the castle harbor of Arendelle. Currently, the ship that I am on is sail on the Alder River, which is the river on which Arendelle is located. The ship's location on the said river is very close to Arendelle.

I cannot communicate in words how thrilled and excited I am about meeting Elsa for the first time. In fact, I am so thrilled and excited that I had to go, several times, to somewhere on the ship where I could discretely make flames appear and dissipate in my palms without setting anything on fire.

My father berated me in private about this saying that it was too risky. I countered his statement by making the point that the choice for me was either this or letting these emotions of excitement build up inside of me to the point where I unintentionally set the entire ship on fire. Dad, not knowing how to make a counter statement against mine, simply stares at me wide-eyed and his mouth gapped open for a couple of seconds before walking away. However, he does mutter to himself about something on the lines of me being too smart for someone of my age.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going onto the deck now!" I shouted to my parents through the door closed to their quarter which, compared to the other quarters on the ship, may be considered a suite.

"That's fine Flamorin! Just remember to conceal _it_ and not show _it_!"

"I know, mom!" I walk away from the door quickly towards the stairs leading to the deck. Once on the deck, I walk up to the railing on the left side of the ship to get a good view of the city of Arendelle before the ship lands.

Arendelle is located on flat terrain, which is hard to find in a region where mountains with snow peaks dominate the landscape. The size of the castle of Arendelle seems to make the rest of the city look small. However, a city is simply a city to me. My mind is more occupied with the prospect of getting to meet Princess Elsa for the first time. My thoughts cause me to daydream making me oblivious to my surroundings.

"Prince Flamorin." The voice was very military in manner yet soft of which originated behind me. Nevertheless, being in a daydream, the sudden noise me caused me to jump slightly. I turn around quickly to find one of the royal guards standing before me with a slightly embarrassed look fixated upon his face. The man was wearing a red rob-like military uniform with gold-colored buttons lined up vertically from the neck to the bottom of the military garment, which stopped at the ankles, leather military-standard boots, a sheathed cutlass attached to his belt on his right side, and a pistol in its holster. I do not know what kind of pistol it is.

The Champion of Weselton told me something concerning guns that his instructor once said to him. "Learning how to use a gun is not a grand feat. Anyone can figure out how the weapons work even through simply trial and error. A sword, however, takes strength, endurance, patience, stamina, and practice of much greater value compared to any simple gun. Swordsmanship is a combatant art of its own and takes months to years to have full mastery. Gunmanship can be learned in a matter of days or weeks."

"I'm sorry to have startled you, Prince Flamorin."

"That is alright. Why are you here?" The guard says in an apologetic manner.

"Your father, King Ronald, and your mother, Queen Heather, told me to notify you that we will be docking shortly."

_Are they really that lazy?! Could they not simply have told me in person?_

"Thank you. You may leave now."

"Thank you, Prince Flamorin." Then, the guard bows before leaving me alone again allowing my mind to wander back into a daydream as I look upon the scenic mountainous landscape surrounding the city of Arendelle.

The ship finally lands and I accompany my parents along with four royal guards up a granite staircase leading away from the castle's docks. Arriving at the top of the staircase, there is a wide granite walkway leading to a brick-paved road leading up to a marble bridge of decent length to the castle belonging to the king and queen of Arendelle. We walk over the marble bridge leading to a very large set of wooden gates with a lockout post located directly above it with a, currently closed, wooden opening. When we are almost to the gates, the closed opening of the lookout post flies open and a man (assumedly one of the guards of the castle) pops his head out.

"Oh! It's the king, queen, and prince of Weselton! MARK! ANDREW! Open the gates!" The man closes the opening and the large wooden doors open slowly by mechanical means (since no one was pushing them open). When the door fully opens, we walk inside and the gates close behind us as we walk into the castle's courtyard. Four figures are waiting for us near a lone fountain close to the entrance of the main building structure of the entire castle. Standing there is a man, a woman, and two girls. It is easy to deduce who they are based upon the conclusion that they have been anxiously awaiting for our arrival. In addition, their clothing betrays their identities.

The man is King Agdar, Princess Elsa's father. He is a few inches taller than the woman on his right. He possesses lime-green irises, lightly tanned skin, a highly masculine nose, ears of decent size, and a thin mustache. His hair is light ginger, moderately thick, and extra long standard hairstyle. His attire consists of light gray pants with leather boots and a military uniform that would identify him as a high-ranking military officer and of royal stature with a bronze cross-shaped medal (or possible a medallion).

The woman is Queen Idun, Elsa's mother. She possesses light blue irises, lightly tanned skin, and a small feminine nose and ears. Her hair is a heavy chocolate brown in a textured French braided crown that is bundled on the back of her head for formality. Her attire consists of an aqua-blue tiara on her head, an amulet around her neck with an aquamarine gemstone, and a very decoratively designed, primarily violet-colored dress.

The eldest of the two girls is Princess Elsa, who is standing on her father's left. We are about the same height. She has sapphire-blue irises, more pale toned skin, and a cute feminine nose and ears. Her hair is a pure platinum blonde styled in the same manner as her mother's. Elsa's apparel consists of a magenta cape that is fastened around her neck with a small aquamarine amulet, a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing, black sleeves, dark teal stockings, dark brown shoes, and her hands are concealed with cyan gloves.

The younger girl, who is standing on Elsa's left, is probably Elsa's sister; however, I do not recollect what her name is. She is barely shorter than Elsa. Her appearance consists of jade-green irises, tanned skin tone with some freckles, and a nose and ears that seem to match her older sister's. Her hair is a strawberry-blonde that is styled in a duel French braid in which one is styled formally in the same manner as her mother and sister with another across the front of her head. Elsa's sister's attire consists of a sleeveless, primarily green-colored dress.

"Welcome to Arendelle, King Ronald, Queen Heather, and Prince Flamorin!" King Agdar said in a very friendly and welcoming voice. He glances quickly at the four royal guards that accompany my parents and me before shifting his gaze upon Elsa's younger sister. "Anna, can you please help guide these soldiers to their quarters?"

_So, her sister's name is Anna._

Anna gives her father a frustrated look. "But Father! I want to talk to the Prince of Weselton! He looks so handsome! I don't want Elsa to hog him!" I can feel my face heating up and turning crimson by the straightforward and unpredictable comment given by Anna. Elsa turns slightly crimson from the comment as well. On the other hand, my parents and Elsa's mother seem to be trying desperately to hold their serious composure as if what Anna said was the most hilarious thing that they have ever heard. The guards, however, are rolling on the ground laughing and clenching their stomachs. King Agdar sighs loudly at his younger daughter's embarrassing comment. He gives Anna a very frustrated glare, while my father coughs very loudly, which catches the royal guards attention and they quickly recompose themselves.

"Anna, you can meet Prince Flamorin and your sister in the study _after_ you are finished escorting these guards to their rooms." Anna's eyes light up with excited anticipation hearing this.

"Deal!" She then walks up to the guards. "Well, follow me." The guards follow Princess Anna away from us toward a structure in the courtyard that can be assumed to be the barracks, while the rest of us proceed inside the castle.

Queen Idun walks up to Elsa and me. "Your father and I are going to be having a meeting with King Ronald and Queen Heather, Elsa. Why don't you two go head to the study and talk? The meeting is probably going to take a long time."

Elsa simply nods at her mothers comment. Her parents and my parents walk together into a large room to the right of the entrance and two large oak doors close behind them leaving Elsa and me at the entrance in which the only sound that dominates the room is silence.

I look shyly at Elsa as I rub the back of my neck nervously. She looks back at me shyly, also. Elsa and I are frozen in place as we gaze at each other, for what seems like a ridiculous amount of time, unsure what to say to the other. The only sound that can be heard is silence.

"So, um, P-Princess Elsa?" _Why I am so nervous?_

"Y-Yes, Prince Flamorin?" She asks being taken off-guard by the sudden break of the silence and a pale blush appears on her cheeks.

"Shouldn't we head to the study now, Elsa?"

"R-Right! Sorry, I guess that I'm just very nervous." She takes in a deep nasal breath before continuing. "Mom and dad told me that you are going to me something important that involves both of us. However, I could not get them to tell me what exactly that is." Elsa turns her gaze slightly away from me in a fashion, which seems to indicate that she is unsure to say something to me. "Please be honest with me, Prince Flamorin." The ice elemental walks up to me until she is an uncomfortably close distance in front of me. She grasps my shoulders with her hands and looks at me directly into my ruby-red eyes with her sapphire-blue ones. "Did our parents set up an arranged marriage between us?" _WHAT!?_ I feel my entire face blushing madly at her question.

"N-No! T-That has nothing to do with it!" Elsa stares into my eyes for a couple of seconds before she releases her grip and walks a few steps backwards.

"Well, then, what is it?" She inquires in a slightly authoritative manner crossing her arms together.

"I think that it is best that we go into the study first before I tell you." She nods to this request.

"Alright, follow me, Flamorin." She walks up one of the two staircases in the entrance and I follow her.

While I am following Elsa, my mind seems to wonder off into a semi-daydreaming-like state trying to determine the best method of revealing my igneous power. We walk into a room with doors to it are already open. The floor is entirely a soft rose-red carpet, while the ceiling is a pure white and simply flat. Bookcases that are filled with books line most of the room, excluding a large, closed window centered in the back of the study behind a desk with papers neatly stacked on top of it and an unlit marble fireplace that is oriented by a brown leather sofa and two pure blue fabric chairs to the right. I walk over to the furthest blue chair and sit down in it, while Elsa sits down in the other, which is facing directly at me.

"I think that it would be easier for me to explain if I just show you." I extend my right arm out and have the palm of my hand facing upward towards the ceiling and pretend that I am holding a sphere. Then, I focus on the power that naturally courses throughout my body and manipulate it into forming into a spiraling and rotating igneous sphere. When the igneous sphere forms in my hand and becomes physically visible, Elsa jumps out of her chair, standing straight up, which causes the chair to fall over onto the floor. Her eyes are opened wide and her mouth is slightly open.

"H-How did y-you do that!?" She exclaims in pure surprise.

"I know that you can do the same thing with ice, Elsa. This means we don't need to hide our powers when we are around each other. As far as I know the, chances of finding another person like us, who are referred to as elementals, is—" Suddenly, Elsa grabs me out of my seat and holds me in a tight, yet not unbearable, hug putting her cheek against my cheek. Thus, causing the igneous sphere in my hand to dissipate very rapidly.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU, Flamorin! I thought that I there was no one else like me in the world, or nobody to understand this power that I have inside me. I could kiss you!" She withdraws her embrace with me and steps back a couple steps backwards and stares at the floor as her entire face turns a deep red from embarrassment. "…Er, um…"

"Hahaha! It's okay, Elsa." I place my left hand on her right shoulder to comfort Elsa from her own embarrassment. "I know what you meant. You extremely happy to discover that there is someone in the world who possesses a similar ability, except that mine is fire and yours is ice, and knowing that you are not alone anymore." Elsa looks at me directly into the eyes as she smiles brightly and hugs me again but this time very gently and I, in turn, rap my arms around her waist hugging her.

"Flamorin?"

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Is it alright if we become friends, Flamorin?"

"Elsa, I would be honored to be your friend."

"Um, what's going on here?" The voice did not originate from either Elsa or me. This realization made us turn our heads towards the entrance of the study to find Elsa's younger sister, Anna, with a very confused expression upon her face looking at us.

* * *

**A/N: Unfortunately, I am currently experiences symptoms from a sinus infection from a couple days ago. Ergo, expect Chapter IV to be completed and uploaded by next week. This darn sinus infection is preventing me from completing Chapter IV in the same time period as the prior chapters and efficiently. In addition, I am not going to ever give up or discontinue this story until it is completed in its entirety.**


	4. Chapter 4: Friendship?

Burned & Frozen

A. J. F. Link

* * *

**Disclaiming Notification: Frozen is owned by Disney, not by me in any manner. The original plotline, storyline, characters, and development belong to Disney. Plagiarism of the original story of Frozen without Disney's permission is a violation of the U.S. Copyright Act, especially in cases of unauthorized personal profit without being granted permission from the Disney. Plagiarism of this self-created version of Frozen is a violation of the rules and guidelines of this website.**

**Reader's Notification: All hateful and/or rude comments and/or character pairings suggestions (especially harem, homosexual, and bisexual pairings) will be _fully_ disregarded by the author. Chapters may be edited and/or updated to correct grammatical errors and mistakes if needed.**

* * *

Chapter IV: Friendship?

Elsa and I quickly break away from our comforting embrace. I can feel my entire face blush a very heavy red. Elsa's face is also displaying a heavy hue of red upon her face. Anna notices our bizarre reactions and her expression transitions from one of confusion to one wielding undeniably mischievous intentions.

"Oh! Wow! So, you and Prince Flamorin are already a couple! Elsa! That has to be a world record!" Anna exclaims in a spirit that can only be compared to a child receiving something he or she always wanted.

Elsa inhales and exhales deeply calming herself down. "A-Anna! You are completely misinterpreting this!"

"Well, then, what's going on here?"

"Well…" the ice elemental looks at me nervously before looking back at Anna. "Flamorin and I have decided to become friends, Anna."

Anna raises an eyebrow at this response. "Then, why were you two hugging each other?"

Elsa looks at me questioningly. "Is it alright if Anna knows, Flamorin?"

I glance at Anna whose external expression is filled with curiosity and anxiety. If Anna knows about Elsa's ice powers, she would not be scared by the revelation that I possess igneous powers. Why? If Anna was scared of Elsa because of her powers, I highly doubt that she would dare be in the same room as her. I turn my eyes toward the ice elemental to find her giving me a yearning-filled look as if begging me to allow her to tell her sister. _I guess there is no harm if she knows._

"Sure."

"Anna, Prince Flamorin has powers like me." Anna's eyes light up brighter than the sun on a cloudless summer day.

"W-WHAT?! So, he has ice powers, too?"  
"Actually, I am able to do it with fire, not ice." I explain while rubbing the back of my neck shyly. _The best way of explaining this is to her would be to simply demonstrate it to her in a non-hazardous manner._ I walk up to the unlit fireplace with firewood conveniently already in it. Curling my fingers into the palm of my left hand, I am able, almost by second-nature now, to condense the heat around the firewood increasing the temperature very rapidly in less than a second. This causes the firewood to spontaneously ignite into flames.

I turn around and orient my body towards the two princesses to see their reactions. This does not surprise Elsa; however, a soft smile appears upon her unblemished face. Her sister, on the other hand, has her mouth gapping and her eyes opened wide in complete awe. Her disposition, however, rapidly shifts from one of surprise to one of confusion and dissatisfaction crossing her arms over her chest.

"That is cool, but that still does not explain why you and Elsa were hugging each other when I came into the study."

"Actually, Anna, that was my doing."

"What do you mean?"

The ice princess turns head away from Anna and me as her cheeks obtain a light blush. "I guess I got overexcited when I found out that Flamorin possesses an ability like mine and I also realized with certainty that I am not the only one given an ability to manipulate something such as ice. However, I had no expectation that if there was anyone else like me that he or she would be able to manipulate something other than ice, such as fire. It did seem like a perfectly legitimate reaction to hug him simply because of this."

Anna gives her sister a satisfied smirk before she walks up to Elsa giving her a compassionate and sisterly hug of which her sister returns. After a few seconds, Anna takes a couple steps backwards giving her sister back her personal space.

"Hehe! Thanks for telling me Elsa and Prince Flamorin. But, I still think that you and Flamorin would make an adorable couple!" Anna's comment causes Elsa and me to glance at each other in an embarrassed manner. Then, Elsa turns her attention back to her younger sister giving her a threatening glare. "Anna!"

"I'm just playing around, Elsa." She explains while trying to act innocent. "Anyways, since dinner will not be ready until an hour or more, I was wondering what we should do to pass the time."

"How about we just sit down and get to know each other?" I suggest.

"I think that would be a great way to pass the time. What do you think, Anna?"

The strawberry blonde shoots her sister with a disappointed look. "I was hoping the three of us could do something more active but I suppose you're right."

After our hour-long conversation with each other, I learned a lot about Elsa. She has a self-desire of being individualized and not being bound to the duties and responsibilities that come with being the queen of Arendelle, if that were to ever happen. In addition, she is modest, kind-hearted, humble, caring, independent, wise (in ways that I cannot fully express), and highly protective of her sister's wellbeing (and I have the suspicious feeling that this protectiveness might extend to me given enough time). Her sister on the other hand is almost an open book. She is boisterous, not nearly as wise as her older sister, lacking severely in the understanding of what the term "true love" actually means (which is subject that was touched upon too severely not long ago), impulsive (in a sense), humorous, mischievous, truly a child at heart, and kind-hearted.

Someone knocking on one of the doors to the study interrupted our conversation and a man, obviously a butler, enters the room gaining all our attention. The bold man respectively bowed at us. "Dinner is ready. Shall I show Prince Flamorin to the dining room?"

"No, but thank you, Philip." Elsa says in an unfamiliarly formal tone. The butler nods and bows again before exiting the room.

"Well, I'll head down to the dining room and meet you and Flamorin there."

"Alright, Anna."

"We'll see you at dinner, then."

Anna smiles at us. Then, she attempts to dash out of the study, nearly knocking over an antique vase but fortunately catches it before it makes contact with the floor. Elsa and I try not to laugh at her sister's comical clumsiness.

Elsa and I remain in our respective seats. I gaze into her eyes as she gazes into mine, as if enchanted by the other's presence. We do not say a word to each other, as time's significance dwindles into an abyss of inexistence and irrelevance. The only sound that interrupts the silence is the occasional crackling of burning firewood in the fireplace. Regaining my composure, I snap out of this trance-like state and get up from my seat. Elsa's eyes never stop their gaze of wonder upon me. I offer my hand to her and she smiles gladly at me, and takes it.

"Um, Elsa?"

"Yes, Flamorin?"

"Since I showed you my powers early, may I see you use yours. I mean if you want. You don't ne—"

"Um, sure, Flamorin, I guess that it's only fair." She her gloves from her hands and holds them in front of me. "Do you mind holding these for me?"

"Not at all." I say as the ice princess gives them to me. She orients the palm of her hand towards the fireplace. Elsa flexes her hand open as snow-like ice particles form in front of her in a matter of milliseconds before shooting forward at a fast speed towards the roaring flames. Ice quickly forms on the firewood encasing it entirely in a layer of ice. Ergo, this causes the once roaring flames to extinguish with a hiss.

"That was amazing Elsa!" I shout with amazement as I mentally force myself to not let my emotions drive me into hugging the princess out of pure happiness. Instead, I give Elsa her gloves of which she takes and puts back on her hands.

"I think we should head down to the dining room now." Elsa suggests.

"Yeah, we probably should. However, is it not customary for a princess to be escorted by a prince?" I offer Elsa a hand. She simply giggles at the out of place formality in my request as she takes off her gloves again and hands them to me as I carefully put them in my pockets. The beautiful platinum blonde princess gently curls her hand around mine and grasps it with her divinely soft skinned hand. "No, but it should be considered customary."

* * *

At dinner, Anna, Elsa, and me sat next to each other got to talk about more humorous things, while our parents talked about…Well, I am not really sure. However, our parents did seem to tease Elsa and me a lot before we all ate. "So, Elsa's already your girlfriend, Flamorin. That's got to be a world record." This was one of the highly embarrassing comments my parents said. "Have you and Flamorin kissed, yet?" Elsa and I thought that we were going to faint from all the embarrassing comments that our parents concocted. Why have all our family members jump to the radical assumption that we are currently in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship? We are just _friends_ and we have only met each other today.

* * *

"So, why do you think everyone thinks we're in some sort of romantic relationship?" Elsa asked me. Currently, I am walking with the ice princess to her room with my left hand intertwined with her right hand, while grasping her gloves in her left hand.

"I have no idea. However, whether our friendship transforms into a romantic relationship or not will only be determined by the progression of time and our hearts."

"Hehe! What are your, Flamorin? Some kind of philosopher?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that I can have my moments."

My friend halts in front of a closed door forcing me to stop, also. She releases her grip on my hand and turns to face me. "I had a wonderful day, Flamorin. I cannot express how happy I am that you became my friend, my first true friend."

"What about your sister?"

"Um, I mean my first _non_-blood relative friend."

"In that case, I am extremely glad that you are my friend Elsa." I give a gentle hug and she returns it.

"Well, goodnight, Princess Elsa." I say as we break our embrace.

Before I can comprehend what she is doing, Elsa gives me a light kiss to the cheek and gives me a highly feminine grin. "Goodnight, Prince Flamorin." Then, she opens the door to her room, walks in, and closes the door behind her leaving me dumbfounded.

"You two would make a great couple." The sudden voice causes me to jump slightly, and I quickly turn around to see who it was. It is the same butler that I say earlier today. I think his name is Philip.

"Um, I'm afraid that you have the wrong impression. Princess Elsa and I are friends."

The old man gives me a wise grin. "You just keep telling yourself that."


	5. Chapter 5: A Cordial Promise

Burned & Frozen

A. J. F. Link

* * *

**Disclaiming Notification: Frozen is owned by Disney, not by me in any manner. The original plotline, storyline, characters, and development belong to Disney. Plagiarism of the original story of Frozen without Disney's permission is a violation of the U.S. Copyright Act, especially in cases of unauthorized personal profit without being granted permission from the Disney. Plagiarism of this self-created version of Frozen is a violation of the rules and guidelines of this website.**

**Reader's Notification: All hateful and/or rude comments and/or character pairings suggestions (especially harem, homosexual, and bisexual pairings) will be **_**fully**_** disregarded by the author. Chapters may be edited and/or updated to correct grammatical errors and mistakes if needed.**

* * *

Chapter V: A Cordial Promise [Time Skip: 3 days later]

These passed four days at Arendelle have been the most enjoyable days of my life. For the majority of my time here, the princesses' parents and my parents had occupied most their time with political matters involving the trading partnership between Weselton and Arendelle. Anna, Elsa, and me, on the other hand, were able to have fun. Thanks to Elsa's ice powers, we were able to have snowball fights, build snowmen, and make snow angels. Though I learned a revelation from Anna and Elsa that slightly perplexed and amazed me.

* * *

Apparently, when they were younger, Anna and Elsa enjoyed spending most of their time using Elsa's powers over ice and snow to create winter wonderlands for their enjoyment whenever they pleased.

One night, Anna walked over to Elsa's bed and begged Elsa to play with her, as she was too wide-awake to sleep. Elsa playfully brushed her sister off until it was suggested they build a snowman, to which Elsa delightfully agreed. They headed into the castle's throne room and Elsa created a field of snow enjoying their time with simple merriment until Elsa accidentally struck Anna with her magic, rendering her unconscious. Elsa recalls this being the most terrifying experience of her life fearing that she unintentionally killed Anna. Out of desperation and pure fear of Anna's wellbeing, Elsa shouts for their parents who rush into the throne room.

King Agdar searched through the royal library and was able to find an ancient map to a valley inhabited by stone-like trolls with powers capable of saving Anna. When I asked how their father acquired the map, they pondered for a less than a minute before coming to the same conclusion. Both Anna and Elsa have assumed that it has always been in the royal library. Anna, Elsa, the king, and queen headed over to the valley, and the king of the trolls, Pabbie, informed them Anna could be healed, though they're lucky she had not been hit in the heart, for it could have been fatal.

Pabbie then informed the them that, while Elsa's magic possesses great beauty, if she does not learn to control it and let fear consume her, "horrible things will transpire to her and those close to her." The king assured Pabbie that he would 'help' Elsa learn to conceal her powers until she could gain control of them, and before they departed, Pabbie offered to wipe Anna's memories of Elsa's ice powers, believing it would best if she completely forgot the mystical moments they shared, though rearranging the memories to make it seem as if no elemental-oriented powers was involved. However, King Agdar profoundly denounced the offer, fearing the possible aftermath-effects such an alteration on Anna's memory that might arise.

Now, what is so perplexing about this? The confusion did not originate from experience. However, the confusion came from what I was taught. Father Bart instructed me that the elementals have very bad blood with these stone-trolls, stemming from a single elemental's desire to seek vengeance, yet Pabbie, the leader of this tribe of stone-trolls, still showed care and compassion for Elsa.

_A race of beings that are known as "stone-trolls" have historically shown distaste for elementals. Although they are highly friendly and respective (to an extent) to 'normal' humans, they gravely hate and fear elementals for historical reasons. Through my research, I have come to the conclusion that they hate elementals simply out of fear. A highly supported theory is that this fear and hatred for elementals stems from the massacres of stone-trolls by a single wood elemental named Sir Dultin Parintime (a.k.a. the Troll Hunter). These merciless massacres are known by the stone-trolls as The Slaughterings. Before he finished off the race of stone-trolls, Dultin simply disappeared without a trace or officially known reason. Any attempt of finding Sir Parintime has always resulted in the search party either not being heard from again or simply return after weeks or fruitless searching. __–_The Elementals

After an elaborate and extensive persuasion from Elsa and Anna, they convinced me to visit this same tribe of stone-trolls. I will not say the visit was disastrous; however, it was not pleasant. When I say 'not pleasant,' I do not mean painful or physically torturing, but embarrassing and unexpected. Somehow, stone-trolls can sense whether a human is an average human being or an elemental. When I first arrived where the stone-trolls resided, they were extremely fearful of me. However, after Elsa and Anna explained that I was their friend, they very quickly became confortable and relaxed with my presence.

They had very interesting things to say; yet, they also seemed to jump to very radical assumptions and embarrassing comments. What do I mean by radical assumptions and embarrassing comments? When I say radical assumptions and embarrassing comments, they, unfortunately, revolved, once again, around Elsa and me. I prefer not to quote what the stone-trolls said to Elsa and me. Some of the comments and assumptions were perverse, some were modest, and others were simply implications that we have arranged marriage. Both Elsa and I _nearly_ fainted from embarrassment, while Anna was rolling on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

When Pabbie arrived and greeted us, I gave a mental sigh of relief thanking the Creator. At first, he was very skeptical of my reason for being there; however, after having a highly interesting conversation with him, Pabbie quickly warmed up to me.

Later, he apologized for his unneeded skepticism earlier. He then explains his skepticism towards me by telling me about the ancient tale of the Troll Hunter (a.k.a. Sir Dultin Parintime), who was a wood elemental, to which all the stone-trolls present cringed. Even though I have read and heard the story numerous times in Weselton, I did not say anything, not desiring to be rude to Pabbie after having gained his respect. After Pabbie finished his tale, he made Elsa and me promise to _never_ seek the path of the avenger and end up becoming someone like Sir Dultin Parintime.

* * *

Today is the day that my parents and I are leaving Arendelle and sailing back to Weselton, unfortunately. I wish desperately that I could remain here with Elsa and her sister, Anna. They are my only true friends.

Currently, my parents and I are on the docks getting ready to board the ship that will take us back to Weselton. It is still dawn and everything has been loaded onto the ship and everyone is on board, except for me. I decided to take one last, long look at Arendelle before boarding. I take a deep breath in and close my eyes. _I never got to say goodbye to Elsa._

"Flamorin!" _Wait! Isn't that Elsa's voice?_ I quickly open my eyes to find Elsa running onto the docks towards me.

"Elsa!" She runs up to me and gives me a tight hug, nearly causing me to fall backwards. I cannot express in simply words how happy I am to see Elsa before departing, so I simply return the compassionate and heartwarming embrace back by rapping my arms around her waist. She looks at me with a mischievous smile after we break from our embrace.

"Were you planning to leave without saying goodbye first?"

"No! Of course not! My parents, however, were very persistent on leaving Arendelle as early as possible."

Elsa gives me a fake pout-filled expression. "That's the poorest excuse that I have heard you say, Flamorin." She giggles very cutely after saying this.

"I know. Anyways, I hope to visit you again in the near future, Elsa."

"I feel the same. But, Flamorin, I wish you did not need to go. I am going to miss you." A lone tear streams down her face without a sign of her noticing.

"I'm going to miss you too, Elsa. However, no matter how far apart we are from each other, we will always be there together in our hearts." I kiss Elsa on her forehead to which she blushes madly. "I hope to see you again very soon, Elsa."

Unexpectedly, Elsa gives me a kiss on the forehead also. "And so do I, Flamorin."

We hug one last time before I board the ship. As the ship sails away from Arendelle, I wave goodbye to Elsa as she waves back on the castle docks until we lose sight of each other.

* * *

**Is this story going to be strictly a canon-based story with simply a few alterations to the original story?**

**Some of the plotline and storyline will follow the canon to an extent. However, when comparing Burned & Frozen to ****Frozen****, it is worth noting that there will be a significant difference in terms of how the story unfolds and the events that transpire in ****Frozen****. In other words, the story is not remotely going to be a slight alternate canon of ****Frozen****.**

**Why did you give the OC such an unconventional and unusual name?**

**Well, that is simple. I invented it. The name Flamorin derives from a word in my self-invented language called Librith (a.k.a. Langora Adnorian). It derives from the word **_**flimoriya**_**, which means "fire" or "flame." Siehe, ut bilegatus ai langora (i.e. Yes, I invented a language).**

* * *

**A/N: If you have any questions, feel free to give me a PM. Every fav., follow, and/or review of Burned & Frozen is fully appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6: Shocking Revelations

Burned & Frozen

A. J. F. Link

* * *

**Disclaiming Notification: Frozen is owned by Disney, not by me in any manner. The original plotline, storyline, characters, and development belong to Disney. Plagiarism of the original story of Frozen without Disney's permission is a violation of the U.S. Copyright Act, especially in cases of unauthorized personal profit without being granted permission from the Disney. Plagiarism of this self-created version of Frozen is a violation of the rules and guidelines of this website.**

**Reader's Notification: All hateful and/or rude comments and/or character pairings suggestions (especially harem, homosexual, and bisexual pairings) will be fully disregarded by the author. Chapters may be edited and/or updated to correct grammatical errors and mistakes if needed.**

* * *

Chapter VI: Shocking Revelations [Time Skip: Approximately 2 Years Later]

Today is a day of relaxation and tranquility. It is a perfect day to be sitting on one of the handcrafted wooden benches that are situated close to the center of the castle's scenic vista-garden in Weselton. The air is comfortably cool for a summer's evening. An occasional soft, gentle and calming breeze can be felt upon my face as I close my eyes and bask in the sunlight of a calm and cloudless evening. The occasional rustling sounds of the willow, oak, and birch trees can non-periodically be heard. The avian chatter of numerous birds such as calandra larks, citrine wagtails, and goldcrests. I feel as if I am actually in an Edenic garden instead of some random royal garden of a castle. Everything feels so harmonious.

Over the past two years since I first met Elsa, there have been periodic visits between my parents and I visiting Arendelle and Elsa and her family visiting Weselton. Through these periodic visits, Elsa and I have become close friends; however, the inclination of allowing our relationship progress and transform into a more intimate form of a relationship than simply friendship has never been openly addressed by either Elsa or me. My mind is currently in a deep train of thought in which I am pondering what Elsa's interior feelings are for me.

_"BOOM!"_ The spontaneous sound of a door being closed with a significantly large amount of force is clamorously heard of which overshadows any peaceful noises from becoming audible to any human ear. The disturbingly loud noise startles me and harshly breaks my deep train of thought and nearly stimulates me to fall backwards with the bench and my eyelids to be opened fully. If I had not had the self-control over my emotions that I currently possess, the bench that I am sitting on would probably be spontaneously encased with fire.

My immediate reaction is to quickly get off of the bench and stand straight up and orient myself towards the direction that the sudden noise supposedly originated. I am greatly surprised to find my mother and father walking into the vista-garden with an unusually hastened pace towards me. My mother's eyes are bloodshot and teary-eyed and her cheeks are red. She seems to inhale and exhale sniffling breathes. _Has she been crying?_ My Father does not have any physical indications that he has shed any tears. Instead, he possesses an expression that is full of sorrow and emotional pain. _Why are they so sad?_

"Mom…Dad…What happened?" I ask in a soft tone that is full of anxiety.

My mother shuts her eyes tightly and hugs my father in a constricting yet not suffocating embrace. As my father attempts to comfort her, he looks at me with hesitation before he hands me a letter.

"I-I t-think y-your m-mother n-needs some r-rest, F-Flamorin." He then escorts mom out of the vista leaving me alone with the letter that my father has just given to me. I open the letter up and read the following.

_To King Ronald, Queen Heather, and Prince Flamorin of Weselton,_

_ You are all aware that King Agdar and Queen Idun as of over one week ago have gone on a diplomatic to the Southern Isles. Well, it pains me greatly to be the one to inform you that King Agdar and Queen Idun are reported to have perished at sea. The duty of informing you of this tragic incident was supposed to be either Princess Anna or Princess Elsa, who will be coroneted as the queen of Arendelle in less than three years from now. Unfortunately, Princess Anna is still trying to cope with this unforgiving revelation. Princess Elsa is currently very anti-social towards anyone including her own sister. Throughout the majority of most days, Princess Elsa is found self-secluded in her room or an unoccupied room in the castle. _

_I am simply a humble yet well respective servant of the Arendelle's royal family; however, I desperately ask a simple request from you alone Prince Flamorin of Weselton. Please! Come to Arendelle! Princess Elsa needs someone to help console and help her through this dark and morbid period in her life as well as Princess Anna. I have seen how close you are to them. King Ronald and Queen Heather, I beg you with the mercy of the Creator to allow for this._

_-Philip_

Although I was never close enough to Elsa's parents for this written revelation to deeply affect me, the news still causes me to feel internal sorrow. However, I still begin to form in my eyes at the painful thought of what Elsa and Anna had to emotionally experience. Nevertheless, I forcefully shove these emotions to the back of my mind and harden myself. Why? I need to be strong Elsa as well as Anna and my mother and father. Elsa _needs_ someone to help and comfort her through this.

_I need to inform my father that I am going to be travelling to Arendelle._ With this thought and new determination, I hasten quickly out of the royal vista-garden to my parents' room. I meet my father as he is just exiting their bedroom and shutting the door behind him softly.

"Dad!"

"Flamorin! Be Quiet. Your mother is resting."

"Father," I ask in an unusually formal tone, "I am going to Arendelle to help Elsa and Anna cope through the lose of their parents."

"NO! I need _you _to look after your mother, Flamorin!"

"Father! Elsa and Anna are experiencing more trauma than either you or mother can understand or imagine!"

"Family comes _first_ Flamorin!" This statement enraged me so very much. How can he just say _that_? Elsa and Anna have lost their parents and are traumatized; however, King Ronald, my _father_, is suggesting to ignore them and to simply focus on my mother whose emotional pain is nowhere near as severe as either Elsa's or Anna's?

"THEY ARE MY FRIENDS AS WELL AS MY FAMILY!" I yell at him as a thin, visible aura of fire surrounds my entire body before I recompose myself causing the surge of enigmatic igneous energy to dissipate.

My father looks at me dumbfounded before looking upon me with guilt and regret. "You're right, Flamorin. I am still in disbelief at the fact that King Agdar and Queen Idun are gone." I say as he gives me an apologetic, fatherly hug of which lasts only a few seconds. "I will arrange for a ship as well as two guards to accompany you to Arendelle."

"Thank you, father." I say to my father as emotions of anxiety, excitement, and worry occupy my thoughts about Elsa as well as Anna. Then, I walk towards my room at a very eager pace to gather what I will need and want to bring with me to Arendelle. However, my thoughts transition from anticipation to worry. _Elsa...I can only imagine how much emotional pain you are feeling now._


	7. Chapter 7: Painful Sorrow

Burned & Frozen

A. J. F. Link

* * *

**Disclaiming Notification: Frozen is owned by Disney, not by me in any manner. The original plotline, storyline, characters, and development belong to Disney. Plagiarism of the original story of Frozen without Disney's permission is a violation of the U.S. Copyright Act, especially in cases of unauthorized personal profit without being granted permission from the Disney. Plagiarism of this self-created version of Frozen is a violation of the rules and guidelines of this website.**

**Reader's Notification: All hateful and/or rude comments and/or character pairings suggestions (especially harem, homosexual, and bisexual pairings) will be fully disregarded by the author. Chapters may be edited and/or updated to correct grammatical errors and mistakes if needed.**

* * *

Chapter VII: Painful Sorrow

My mind is full of anticipation to see Anna and (especially) Elsa as the ship that I am sailing on anchors into the Arendellian castle's harbor. As soon as the transportation ship lands in the evening at the castle harbor of Arendelle, I wanted desperately to just run towards the castle to see Elsa with haste. However, as the prince of Weselton, I represent my mother and father as well as the entirety of Weselton. My hasty self-desired behavior will only bring undesired attention to me. Instead, I have the guards walk beside me as we proceed to the gates of the Arendellian castle.

When we arrive at the gates, a sentry pops his head out of the lookout post's wooden window to see who is at the gates. "Oh!" the sentry seems to recognize me instantly, "Greetings Prince Flamorin! What brings you to Arendelle?"

"I am here to see Princess Elsa and Princess Anna, sir." The sentry gives me a perplexed stare seeming to be slightly hesitant to say whatever it is that he desires to say next.

"Excuse me if I seem to sound rude, Prince Flamorin. Princess Anna and Princess Elsa, especially, are still trying to recover from the recent news of their parents' tragedy at sea."

"I know…that is why I am here. They need someone to help them through this and, as a friend, it is my duty to help those of my friends in need of aid whether or not it is asked or sought."

The man is dumbstruck by my rationalization for why he should grant me entrance. "I guess I cannot argue with that."

The window closes and a few minutes later the gates open. After entering inside and allowing the gates to close behind us, we are greeted by Philip. "Prince Flamorin! It is good to see you." He says while giving me a bow; however, his body language betrays his own disposition of not expecting to see me.

"It is good to see you also, Philip. Do you know where Princess Elsa and Princess Anna currently are?"

The old butler's smile immediately turns into a depressive frown as if by asking this simple question has brought back sorrow-filled memories. "Well, the last time that I have seen Princess Anna, she was in room; however, I highly doubt she is still there. As for Princess Elsa…" The aged butler takes in a deep breath and exhales heavily. "She is still in her bedroom and the door is shut tight as if it is frozen shut."

_I bet that it literally is frozen shut._

"Philip, will you escort these two men to their rooms?"

"Yes, Prince Flamorin."

I then proceed to walk up one of the staircases.

"Where are you going, Prince Flamorin?" This inquiry seem to be one of mere curiosity.

"I am going to see Elsa." I objectively state without looking back.

"Well, I can only say good luck."

I arrive in front of the closed oak-wooden door to Elsa's room after making haste instead of simply walking to it. "Elsa!" I knock a few times on the door. "It's me, Flamorin. May I—"

"NO! Stay out! Leave me alone!"

"Elsa, I'm not leaving until I know that you are okay!"

"I'm FINE!" She sounds more irritated.

"I know that is NOT TRUE! I want to help! Why won't you let me help you?"

There is a slight pause. "B-Because I will only end up hurting you, Flamorin!"

_I was hoping that I would not need to do this but she is leaving me no other choice._ I summon my igneous power to manipulate the element of fire and encase the door with flames; however, it saps a large quantity of energy out of me because I also need to manipulate the fire so that it does not spontaneously combust the door. After a minute of doing this, I decide that any ice that once kept the door from opening is now water. I force the enigmatic flames to dissipate into oblivion. I manage to open the door and find myself in greater worry yet minute amazement of what is present before my eyes.

The entire bedroom is covered in a layer of ice: bookshelves, mirrors, windows, the floor, the walls, the ceiling, and even the bed. Snowflakes are simply suspended in levitation as if time has completely frozen or Elsa forcibly commanded time to cease progression. Elsa is a truly saddening sight to behold. She is sitting on her relatively large bed hunched up in a fetal position crying. Her attire consists of her hair no longer in that familiar French-braid. Instead, it is simply let free to fall down with gravity of which seems to end below her shoulder blades in a slightly messy appearance. She is dressed in along aquamarine nightshirt having more resemblance to a highly comfortable dress than simple nighttime attire. She looks at me with her bloodshot eyes that are filled with undeniable sorrow and pain. Just seeing her in this manner makes me want to shed tears but I adamantly resist the urge.

For a few minutes, neither Elsa nor I say a word to the other and solely stare into the other's eyes as if it would bring about comfort of some form. I walk over to Elsa's bed and she forcibly turns her gaze away from me. Not wanting to ruin her bed (even though it is cover in a sheet of ice), I take off my shoes and socks and sit on the bed next to Elsa. I put a comforting arm around her shoulders, gently. She seems to relax slightly at my presence resulting in the thin layer of ice on the bed to dissipate out of existence allowing the regal-purple cover and navy-blue sheets to be fully visible, again. "E-Elsa…"

She pulls me towards herself in a tight embrace as her arms encompass me. "Flamorin!" She buries her face into my chest. In an attempt to console her, I gently stroke her back.

"I could have saved them Flamorin. It's all my fault."

"Elsa…" I look down at Elsa feeling her body shake.

"I could have frozen the sea! I could have stopped the storm! I could have—"

"ELSA!" My sudden outburst causes Elsa to look up at me directly into my eyes. She seems unsure of what to make of my interjection and I stop caressing her back. "_Never_ for one second think that they perished at sea because you were not there. Even if you were there, even with your ice powers, you could have died from overusing your powers. I know that this is very painful and traumatic for you and I cannot begin to imagine how much this is hurting you emotionally. However, I promise to you here and now Elsa that I will always be here to help you. I want to help you through this. It is like there are knives stabbing in my heart seeing you like this. You and Anna are my two and only friends and I thank the Creator every single day for solely that fact. All I want is to see you happy."

At this point Elsa is at the verge of tears. These are not tears filled with sorrow and pain. They are tears of pure happiness and relief. And in her happiness, the ice and snow that once proudly existed in the bedroom vanish into the air as if they were nothing but a mere illusion plagued upon the mind. "Thank you," her grip around me seems to tighten, "Thank you so much, Flamorin."

I smile very warmly at her. "Your welcome, Elsa." She then rests her head upon my left shoulder. "You are my closest friend, Elsa. If anything happened to you, I am not sure what I would do."

Elsa seems to laugh at my last remark. "Oh! So, I guess the Prince of Weselton is as good of a romancer as he is a philosopher."

I feel my face redden at this teasing-filled and bold statement. "Oh! Just be quiet." I say in a playfully sarcastic tone. Elsa and I try to continue looking at each other with a serious face; however, we cannot help but to laugh at our humorous and short, verbal interaction with each other. When we finally stop laughing, Elsa looks at me with a serious yet slightly nervous look upon her face.

"Um, Flamorin?" Her face blushes very quickly when saying this.

"Yes, Elsa?"

"I-I, um, don't want to be alone tonight. Can you, um, stay with me for tonight?"

I feel my entire face blush into a crimson red at this question. My instinct is to come up with an excuse to leave her in order to avoid any embarrassments or awkward scenarios from transpiring. However, I decide to shove these instincts aside. Elsa _needs_ me to be _here_ with her. If I leave her alone for the night, it will simply hurt her. In addition, as I glance outside, I can tell that it is already nighttime.

"Sure, Elsa." I get up and help her get under the covers. Then, I walk around the bed and get under the covers on that side. Without any warning, Elsa pulls me very tightly against her body and buries her face into my chest snuggling me.

"Goodnight, Flamorin."

"Goodnight, Elsa." Elsa is the first to fall asleep. I am lulled into sleep also by Elsa's presence and her gentle breathes as she softly inhales and exhales rhythmically. My last conscious thoughts all seem to revolve around Elsa before the realm of dreams carries me away into blissful slumber.


	8. Chapter 8: A Brighter Future

Burned & Frozen

A. J. F. Link

* * *

**Disclaiming Notification: Frozen is owned by Disney, not by me in any manner. The original plotline, storyline, characters, and development belong to Disney. Plagiarism of the original story of Frozen without Disney's permission is a violation of the U.S. Copyright Act, especially in cases of unauthorized personal profit without being granted permission from the Disney. Plagiarism of this self-created version of Frozen is a violation of the rules and guidelines of this website.**

**Reader's Notification: All hateful and/or rude comments and/or character pairings suggestions (especially harem, homosexual, and bisexual pairings) will be fully disregarded by the author. Chapters may be edited and/or updated to correct grammatical errors and mistakes if needed.**

* * *

Chapter VIII: A Brighter Future

I wake up to find myself on Elsa's bed with my arms around her waist. Elsa is embracing me very close to her own body as she snuggles warmly with a grin with semi-conscious contentment. _Wait! Why is Elsa…oh, yeah! I remember. _I gaze happily at the gorgeous platinum blonde as she sleeps fondly cuddles me while in my affectionate and consoling-desired embrace.

Having the time to ponder about the relationship between Elsa and me, as far as I have observed and learned, friends are rarely as supportive and close to each other as Elsa and me. We love the other in terms of a highly close friendship. However, does this bond of true love that we share with each other so openly and freely possess the potential of transforming into _romantic_ love? When I say _love_, I truly mean _love_. I know the finite difference between love and lust. Love is always purely _selfless_. Lust is always purely_ selfish_. The cordial feeling that I have for Elsa is undeniable true love. Although I find her to be beautiful and highly gorgeous young woman, these qualities are _not_. The thing that makes Elsa most precious to me is who she is in her complete entirety. Her beauty, her personality, the fact that she is an elemental, her dream to make Arendelle into the first city in which everyone is treated with respect and dignity without unfair and prejudiced discrimination, and her charisma deeply enchant my heart. Our hearts are connected by a bond of which unquestionably exists.

Regardless, _that_ is a matter that can be resolved and answered for another day and another time. I need to wake Elsa in order to avoid any awkward assumptions about this temporary sleeping arrangement. "Elsa," I say as softly as I can in an audible tone. "It's time to wake up. Come on Princess."

Elsa slowly and reluctantly opens her eyes. She looks straight into my eyes with an expression of utter shock and surprise in which reveals an instinctual panic reflex. Fortunately, Elsa calms herself quickly before giving me a heartwarming smile. "Good morning Flamorin."

I chuckle slightly at her reaction. "Good morning, Elsa. Um, as much as I enjoy being cuddled by you, I think we should get up and make ourselves presentable before anyone walks into your bedroom and comes up with extremely awkward assumptions concerning the reason we are sleeping in the same bed together." I try my best to present myself in a joking manner; however, the blushing that I feel arising upon my cheeks seems to betray my own embarrassment of our sleeping arrangement.

Elsa's entire face turns a deep crimson red after I say this. Being unable to orally and verbally state her understanding, she simply nods to this. We reluctantly release each other from our warm embrace and proceed out of the bed. I put my shoes and socks back onto my feet. After doing this, Elsa gives me a nervous look as if unsure what to say or how to state something. Looking at her current attire, I deduce the reason for her sudden nervousness. _She probably needs to change, and seems uneasy about asking me to exit her bedroom for some unknown reason._

"Do you need to change and make yourself presentable?"

She sighs heavily before giving me a thankful smile. "Um, yes, I would highly appreciate that, Flamorin."

"That's fine, Elsa." I say returning the grin before proceeding out of Elsa's bedroom; however, before I my hand touches the doorknob, I turn around to face Elsa for one last time. "I guess that I will be seeing you at breakfast." Elsa simply returns a nod in acknowledgement. Then, I exit Elsa's bedroom and softly close the door shut.

"Sooooo, Whacha doing, Flamorin?" The voice startles me severely enough to almost accidentally ignite the nearby walls on fire. I jump up a foot into the air and immediately turn around to find Anna looking at me with a highly suspicious and mischievous expression.

"AH! Don't do that Anna! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Anna merely laughs at her unintentional success at startling me.

"Hehe! Sorry, I did not mean to scare you." Although her statement expresses her apology, her body language expresses her amusement in this. "So, you succeeded at snapping Elsa out of her crazy state of depression, right?"

"Um, yeah, I did, Anna." I respond in a slightly hesitant tone due to the fact that, knowing Anna, she can be leading this conversation anywhere.

"Wait a minute. How did you get in? The last time I checked the door to her bedroom was frozen shut. Literately!"

"I used my igneous powers to melt the ice surrounding the door and it was not as easy as it sounds."

Anna nods at what I say seeming to be thinking deeply and carefully about something of concern. "So, what happened last night?" I eyes seem to radiate and shine with eagerness and curiosity.

"Well, after I was able to console Elsa, she asked me to stay with her because she did not want to be alone that night. I did not want to because of how awkward the situation would be; however, I stayed for Elsa. After how much pain her heart had experienced, the last thing that I want was for her to feel abandoned and alone, again. And we did _not_ do _anything_ inappropriate! The most intimate thing that happened was hugging and cuddling! That is IT!" I am slightly dumbstruck by my last three statements and feel my face blushing due to it.

"Awww! That is soooo romantic, Flamorin!" She giggles after making this intentionally embarrassing declaration to me. I swear sometimes that Anna is as much of a sister to me as she is to Elsa.

I simply give a small, disgruntled sigh at her sense of humor. "I'm going to head to my bedroom, Anna." Without hearing her acknowledgement or disagreement, I very swiftly head to my temporary quarters to make myself my properly presentable and attempt to relax my mind before meeting Elsa and Anna for breakfast.

* * *

[Time Skip: Approximately 3 Years Later]

* * *

Elsa recovered from the sorrow and pain of the revelation of her parents' death at sea after two weeks. However, I needed decided to stay and help Elsa and Anna with political operations and royal duties of Arendelle until Elsa's coronation, which is ten days from today. I wrote a letter and sent a messenger to deliver it to my father and mother to explain why I will not be returning to Weselton for a long period of time. In addition, I sent my two bodyguards back to Weselton since their duty was to protect me over a short-term of time period, not a long-term of time period.

Over the course of this time period, Elsa and I have become closer and closer, more intimate with each other, and less likely to become embarrass or blush. I have come to the understanding that I do truly and unfathomably love Elsa romantically. However, I never have the courage to tell her. Why is it so difficult? I even resorted to asking the butler, Philip, the reason for this vexation of difficulty to tell Elsa my true and most sincere feelings for her. He simply told me that it is just one of those cruel truths and the reality of life.

Now, I must return to Weselton to prepare for Elsa's coronation. Elsa desires to seem me before I leave. Now, here we are in the present. I _need_ to Elsa my feelings for her or I am afraid that I never shall.

"Elsa…" I state very softly as if afraid someone will overhear me.

"Yes, Flamorin?" She inquires with mere and sincere curiosity with her beautiful sapphire-blue eyes.

"Um, I-I need to tell you something that I have always wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

I can feel my heart ponding like an angry drum in my chest. My thoughts are racing and moving quickly through thoughts of excitement, curiosity, anxiety, nervousness, and wonder. Everything, except the one standing before me, seems to lose all meaning of significance and purpose. "I-I…love you, El—" Before I finish saying her name, I find her kissing me passionately and intimately. I instinctually return with equal intimacy and passion. Time seems to cease its existence and everything around us seem to disappear as we express our unspoken romantic love for each other through a universal indication and expression of such a love through mere physical means.

After we break the kiss, Elsa gives me the most cute and heartwarming smile that I have never seen her make to anyone else. "I love you, also, Flamorin." We embrace each other in our arms and slightly cuddle each other.

"So, Elsa does this mean that you and I are now a couple?" I ask regardless of the fact that the answer is blatantly obvious. Although my heart is convinced, my mind is not completely satisfied and magnanimously desires verbal recognition from Elsa herself.

"No! I'm just practicing, silly." Elsa playfully states in an undeniably sarcastic tone causing me to simply laugh at her sense of humor and her to follow in laughter. "Of course, Flamorin! We are a couple now. You are my boyfriend and I am your girlfriend."

"I will see you at your coronation, my Queen." Elsa giggles at this. Then, we very reluctantly break the embrace and give one final kiss to each other before I board the ship destined to take me to Weselton.


	9. Chapter 9: The Primal State

Burned & Frozen

A. J. F. Link

* * *

**Disclaiming Notification: Frozen is owned by Disney, not by me in any manner. The original plotline, storyline, characters, and development belong to Disney. Plagiarism of the original story of Frozen without Disney's permission is a violation of the U.S. Copyright Act, especially in cases of unauthorized personal profit without being granted permission from the Disney. Plagiarism of this self-created version of Frozen is a violation of the rules and guidelines of this website.**

**Reader's Notification: All hateful and/or rude comments and/or character pairings suggestions (especially harem, homosexual, and bisexual pairings) will be fully disregarded by the author. Chapters may be edited and/or updated to correct grammatical errors and mistakes if needed.**

* * *

Chapter IX: The Primal State [Time Skip: Approximately 6 Days Later]

* * *

My mind is full of excitement, happiness, and eagerness. Why? Today is the day that I am leaving Weselton to go to Arendelle for Elsa's coronation. Even though the conventional navel journey from Weselton to Arendelle only takes three days, I am leaving a day earlier to account for any storms or other unpredictable weather.

I have just finished dressing myself. Today, I have decided to wear a more personal and a less royal attire. My outfit consists of a white undershirt, black leather jacket with a brown cloth-like hoodie and silver lining, black leather pants with silver lining, and brown leather shoes. Currently, I am packing my clothes, hygienic supplies, and an ornamental sword (i.e. one that is not really meant for combatant usage).

There is suddenly a very loud knocking from the outside of the door to my bedroom. "Who is it?" Surprisingly, there is no response. As I approach the door to open it, I hear an unfamiliar voice.

"Break the door down."

"Yes, sir." I do not recognize the second voice. However, regardless, I know whoever these men that are standing outside my door are, their intentions are obviously hostile. Sensing and deciding that opening the door for them would be highly undesired, I jump away from the door and slowly start walking backwards.

A very loud and audible booming sound is heard, which is immediately followed by the sound of wood breaking and cracking as the door breaks from its hinges and falls hard onto the smooth wooden floor. Four men run into the room and stand in a horizontal line in front of me with their crossbows loaded and aimed at me. The men are all dressed in the same attire. It simply consists of black shoes, black gloves, black robes, black hoods, and black facemasks of which had only an opening for the eyes. Their uniformed dark attire implies that they are either interrogators or assassins. I am willing to bet that they are the latter.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" I yell at them with venomous anger.

The intruder that is standing far right of me out of the four intruders simply gives me a smile that betrays malicious intentions. "Prince Flamorin, you are hereby charged with the unholy practice of sorcery and dark magic and, according to Weseltonite law, the appropriate punishment for such a crime is immediate execution with trial by the court."

_I do not want to resort to harming these men unless I am certain that there is no other option._ "However if you know the law of Weselton, sir, you also know that significant proof is needed for such an executive action to transpire. Do you have any such proof? If you do not sir, you are simply committing homicide, assassination, and murder instead of merely carrying out an established and accepted law."

All the assassins are slightly surprised the logic and formality of my statement and look towards each other in confusion. The intruder that addressed me before, however, recomposes himself and pulls out a very familiar looking tome. I am filled with fear as I realize why the tome looks so familiar. The tome is The Elementals, which should still be in the Royal Achieves because my parents would _never_ willingly allow _anyone_ access to it, except themselves, the priest, and me. _So, how on Earth did they acquire it?_ "This tome that I hold here indicates that you are, by description, a fire elemental. This is clearly enough proof. Now be a man and except your fate!"

_None of them are going to listen to innocence and reason._ I summon up four individual flames that levitate in the air in front of me. "Not without a fight!"

"SHOOT HIM!" They all fire their crossbows at me. I manage to evade all the fired projectile bolts, except one of which barely sinks itself very close to my left shoulder blade. I feel the warm liquid of my own blood seep from the wound and begin to soak the inside of my leather attire. Then, I seem to instinctively manipulate the enigmatic flames to set each crossbow to be set on fire in blaze reducing the wooden and whipcord to mere black ash. This frightens the once emboldened assassins; however, they quickly regain their courage and try to stab me with they once concealed daggers by charging at me through a frontal assault. I decide to counter their attack through a diversion. I shut my eyes tightly and very quickly force the hydrogen and oxygen in the air to combust very rapidly in front of each of the assassins resulting blinding and intense white spheres of light to burst suddenly in front of each of them. This causes them to immediately drop their weapons and clench their hands over their eyes by the pain that resulted from the rapid increase of the intensity of the light that the human pupils receive.

I use this opportunity to dash away from them and out the door while they are still dazed. I sprint down the hallway. Momentarily, I stop to pull out the bolt that luckily only pierced through skin and nothing that is vital or would make it a more serious injury. Tossing the bloodied bolt aside, I continue my mad sprint down the castle hallways towards my parents' bedroom.

Not bothering to knock on the door first, I quickly burn the door in an intense inferno. Then, I give a hard kick to the now-charcoal-riddled door. The sight before me confirms and acknowledges my fearful premonition that I am in the middle of a coup. My parents are backed against the wall with two Weseltonite soldiers holding them against the wall with each with a loaded pistol with the opening pressed against their foreheads. My mother possesses a look of sheer terror and confusion. My father possesses a look of slight anger and vexation but also fear and confusion.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? WHY ARE YOU THREATENING THE KING AND QUEEN OF WESELTON!?" The soldiers, however, never acknowledge or show any indication that they heard me. "WHY ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME!?" My anger grows to a proportional degree with the intensity of heat radiating from my body.

"That's because they listen to only me now, young Flamorin. You are supposed to be dead." Emerging from the shadow in the far left corner of the bedroom, I see the Duke of Weselton, Herald Shortheim. He is a significantly short and slender old man with pinkish skin, notably large pointed nose, dull blue irises, small circular glasses, a thick gray mustache above his lips, gray hair on the sides and back of his head, and a gray toupee on the top of his head in a poor attempt to hide the fact that he is mostly bald. His attire is a "dignitary" military-like uniform, consisting of a dark blue coat with gold lining, wavy (seemingly insignificant) patterns on the collar, and red shirt underneath, medals of now falsified honor on the right side of his coat, a red sash hanging diagonally from his left shoulder, epaulets with tassels, red cuffs at the end of his coat's sleeves, white gloves, gray pants, and black boots.

"What are you blabbering ab—" I feel my body begin to shack with pain and submitting to a sense of energy being slowly drained away from me. My vision is becoming slightly hazy and disorienting. The symptoms force me to fall on my knees in an almost kneeling position and force my arms to hold myself up in order to not fall flat onto the floor. My breathing seems to become my heavy and direly needed.

"FLAMORIN!" My mother screams out of frightened concern for me.

"It seems that those poison tipped bolts are finally doing their job." The Duke says smugly as if he had accomplished something that was good and righteous. He gives me a malicious smile with his hands now tucked behind his back.

"W-Why are y-you doing th-this?" I barely manage to say this due to my throat and voice becoming dry, horsed, and weak. This is probably another effect the poison is having upon me.

"Why!? In my combating prime, I have encountered your kind in the past, Flamorin. These_ elementals_ are extremely dangerous warriors on the battlefield. Their abilities seem to be not matchable by any human being not born with their abilities. These elementals are a great threat to every kind of kingdom and civilization anywhere on Earth. Ergo, they must be either exterminate or exiled; however, I think the prior is more desirable than the latter. You, Flamorin, are an elemental. Therefore, you and your family must be eradicated. Now, Flamorin, in my pocket, there is the antidote for the poison that is attacking and affecting your body."

_I do not like the sound where this is going._

You can either choose to die with your parents here _or_ accept the antidote and become my elite general and personal bodyguard in Weselton's glorious rise to militarianism."

I painfully grit my teeth angrily and glare directly into the short duke's eyes. "...D-Death s-sounds more honorable a-and appealing."

"WHAT!? You dare _think_ that _death_ is more honorable than serving _me_!? This, Flamorin, is a coup and you were given the honor and glory to stand with me in the seat of military power! _You_, Flamorin, will be the last person who stands in my way of obtaining the rule over Weselton. And you, unfortunately, will not have the glory to participate in this coup!" The weasel then turns to address the two soldiers. "Carry out the execution with the king and queen first!"

Before either my father or my mother can utter a single word or sound, they are murdered and fall dead to the floor right before my eyes. At that exact moment, I feel no sorrow or unholy, emotional pain. There is only anger, vexation, and hatred. The energy that naturally courses through my body rapidly grows and seems to become more chaotic. The effects of the poison rapidly dissipate. My body is shrouded within a thick blaze that erupts into existence. My hatred becomes cold and now possesses a minor inclination to bloodlust for any individuals that I _can_ and _will_ find who participated, were involved, and/or knew about the transaction of this coup that I am fully enlightened that is transpiring today.

The soldiers start to shake and tremble out of pure fear as they gaze upon me with eyes open wide. Herald, however, tries to escape by breaking and jumping out the window closest to him (probably forgetting how high off the ground the window is). However, I dash to him as he only begins to run towards it and grasp hard onto the upper calve of his left leg. As I dangle the Duke while he squirms like a fish or deer caught in a snare or trap, my body becomes enshrouded in realgar-colored, knight-like armor that very closely resembles plate armor with a one-way transparent stechheim (a.k.a. frog-mouth helm). The gazes at me in utter shock and fear as I merely and with great ease toss the Duke at the two murderous soldiers who are nearly knocked to the floor by the momentum of which I used to throw the midget of a man at them. Herald Shortheim, whom is not nearly dead, has pathetically fainted and is now completely unconscious. The fire aura that once completely shrouded be extinguishes from visible existence.

My anger and hatred is no longer being shown externally allowing me to be aware of how much power I know possess in this state. I believe The Elementals refers to this as this as the primal state and I currently have the knight armor shroud within my igneous power. I calmly point with my right hand at the to startled soldiers. Before I can make any remark to them, one of them pulls out a Norman sword, grabs the handle with both hands, and charges at me with it raised high. My instincts tell me not to bother moving because the blade will not be able to cut through the knight armor shroud. He horizontally swings the blade of the Norman sword to his left. Upon contact with the armor the steel blade of the weapon shatters into countless shards of metal. I, then, immediately grab the arrogant man with my metallic covered left hand upon his left shoulder hindering any chance to move or escape from me.

I tightly clench my right hand into a fist, while the terrified man in front of me shuts his eyes not wanting to see the inevitable. My hand becomes encased in a fiery inferno. I aim my fist at the general region of his rapidly beating heart. Before my fist makes contact, I very swiftly remove my left hand's grasp upon him sending him crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the bedroom. He falls and hits the floor completely limp and dead due to the fatality of the blow.

The remaining man has not moved from his initial spot. "Go unless you desire the _same_ fate as your comrade."

The very frightened man nods very nervously with obvious magnanimity. After he leaves, I decide to quickly head back to my room to grab essentials that will be needed for a long journey. The only way, without the possibility of being attacked in an attempt of assassination or coup, that I am going to see Elsa is by taking the terrestrial route to Arendelle.

As I rush to my bedroom, I am confronted with the four assassins from earlier who stop dead in their tracks at the sight of me. "Who on Earth are you?" one of them asks with simple curiosity.

Two Swiss longswords of the same color as my armor materialize in my hand shrouded entirely in flames. Before even one of the assassins realized who I am, I swiftly and brutally kill them. Ironically, no blood is spilled. When the blades cut into a person the fire surrounding the blades is intense enough to singe any degree of a cut, wound, or opening cased by a stab in a manner of which prevents any blood from pouring or leaking out of them. That is enough with the details. The dire need in the present moment is to very quickly gather what I need for my long journey to Arendelle before anymore of the Duke's cronies attempt to murder or assassinate me.


End file.
